Maze
by StraightBlondeGuy
Summary: When Gary spots Ash at a reunion a suppressed feeling arises. It isn't long before Gary wants to know more about his ex-rival only to find out what he least expected.


It was Lance's Christmas party and everyone was having fun, people were drinking, dancing, singing and shouting but of all those people, one stood out the most. Ash was walking alone across the garden, hands in his pockets, fiddling with the lint inside. He was looking towards the ground, a white and red cap covering his face. His mind was elsewhere when he was stopped by a short man with glasses.

"I challenge you to a battle Ash Ketchum" a short man shouted.

As I got closer I realized the man was holding an arm in front of Ash to stop him in his tracks.

"I can't right now, sorry" Ash replied and side-stepped the extended arm.

What had just happened? Ash Ketchum? My ex-rival? Refusing a battle? It was weird, Ash would never turn down a battle. Gary was remembering the times he and Ash used to battle when they were starting as Pokémon trainers. Ash would challenge anyone, no matter how much better that person seemed to be and that always impressed him. Gary knew something was wrong, something was on Ash's mind. He decided to follow Ash from a distance.

People mingled amongst old stone fountains, lights flashed different colors and it was hard to walk without stepping on unfinished plastic cups on the floor. Nevertheless, Gary could always spot Ash by his luscious black curls hanging from under his cap. Ash was talking to Misty, a girl Ash used to travel with at the beginning of his journey. Gary didn't like her, she made him jealous, spending so much time with Ash as if they were going out. Gary could only imagine how it would have been different if he and Ash were on a journey together. They would eat together, train together and, at night, after a long walk or a difficult battle, Gary would pour oil on Ash's back. He would begin by sliding his hands along Ash's back, palms stretched out as much as possible to cover every inch with the slippery substance. Pressing on key points, he would hear Ash moan with pleasure.

"That feels so nice Gary, I like your firm strong hands"

These words were all that remained…Gary realized he was day-dreaming. A bit confused he decided to lean on one of the columns that supported the terrace roof from outside and catch his breath. Gary hoped no-one had seen him day-dream, he wasn't even sure what he was doing but he sure felt nervous. After recovering his breath he peeked around the column to see if Ash was still talking to Misty. Just as he turned around he saw Misty glimpse his way and soon after Ash turned too. Gary quickly hid himself behind the column, head down and eyes closed, hoping he wasn't spotted. After a couple of seconds he peeked again, hoping the first time it was only a coincidence. To Gary's regret Ash was nowhere to be seen and Misty was walking on her own towards the house.

Cautiously Gary crept to where the conversation had previously occurred. With a sense of desperation Gary began to scan his surroundings. "No, not like this! How Could I lose him this way?" by now Gary was jumping on his spot, he was desperate to find Ash again. He spun around, from one side to the other and back to the other, he didn't know what else to do. Suddenly, at the corner of his eye Gary distinguished the white and red cap. He quickly turned to face its direction as it was being consumed by the darkness at the edge of the garden. Gary couldn't resist to follow.

Attracted by the darkness, Gary was isolated from the life behind him, he suddenly stopped hearing the music and the people. Staring blankly into the darkness, eyes wide open, he slowly approached the edge of the garden. Peeking inside he only saw more bushes. He looked back at where the party to check if someone had spotted his desertion. No, everything was fine. Gary gave a small nod to himself. Distant music could be heard as Gary entered the maze and it got fainter for every step he took.

With precaution Gary crept along the maze. Wondering where Ash might have gone off to, he kept an eye out for any sudden movement whilst he peeked along all the corridors he passed. Getting to the end of the main path Gary took a right turn, eager to find Ash. It was hard to see further ahead, only the top section of the bushes was illuminated by the moon and Gary started to feel aroused, a cold chill running up his spine. His hands were sweating and he quickly rubbed them against his pants. This turned Gary even more, he felt his cock pushing against the zipper of his jeans.

"Oh Ash where are you?" Gary spoke to himself. Looking down Gary put his hands into his pants, he grabbed his half erect cock and placed the tip on the waist of his jeans to keep it from pushing at his zipper. "There we go" once again speaking to himself.

Gary licked his top and bottom lips to keep them from going dry and looked up. There, at the end of the path, squinting his eyes, Gary saw a white and red cap walking from left to right. His cock grew harder as he approached, he could begin to see Ash's green gloves, his pale white arms reflecting the moonlight. Head held high Gary approached Ash from behind.

Gary wrapped an arm around Ash's body, tightly holding Ash's hands down as he pressed his body against his own. Then, swiftly, Gary swung his free arm to hold Ash's mouth before any sound could escape. Gary pushed Ash against the bushes where the moon couldn't reach them anymore. Ash tried to squirm himself out of Gary's lock, it was useless. Gary mas getting even more aroused as Ash rubbed his ass against Gary's pants.

"Mmmhmmm" Ash could only mumble as Gary pushed him harder against the bushes.

"Don't resist Ash, I don't want to hurt you, I just want you" Gary whispered into Ash's ear.

Suddenly, Ash stopped twitching, he just stood still, looking straight ahead. A breeze blew from the side, rustling the leaves along the bushes. Gary slowly took his hand off of Ash's mouth and consequently the arm holding his body. Taking a step back and into the moonlight Gary stared at Ash.

"Ash?"

Ash turned around in his spot, looking down, the cap blocking his face.

"Ash, what's wrong?" apart from attacking Ash, Gary was surprised to know Ash stopped resisting.

"Gary…" Still looking down Ash tried to gather his words "…I always thought of you as more than a friend…" the words came out harder than Ash expected. Astonished, Gary couldn't resist but to throw his head back, eyes wide open and trying to gather words himself when Ash continued.

"…you were always on my mind, when I trained I trained to your level, to see you at the tournaments. Wherever I went I followed your steps…"

Swallowing his words Gary took a step forward and lifted Ash's head up. He stared into his eyes, covered in tears, red cheeks. Ash was looking down, unable to look at Gary, still trembling after his words. Gary placed his hand on Ash's cheek and with his thumb wiped a running tear. Gary didn't realize Ash smelled like lavender until now. Probably the heat of the previous encounter didn't allow him to absorb the moment.

Ash looked up, still with tears in his eyes, hands by his side and neck tucked inside. Gary stroke Ash's cheek, he knew Ash was nervous, and so was he. Gary moved a bit closer, his heart pounding fast. He noticed a small scar underneath Ash's left eye, for a moment, he wondered how he got that scar, he wanted to know everything about Ash but even more, he wanted to feel his lips on his.

Just as the moon shone on them both and the longing became unbearable, Gary pressed his lips onto Ash's. A sudden warmth rushed through his body, the softness of his lips, the sweet taste in his mouth. It was more than Gary could ask for. Their lips moved in time with each other, Gary continued to caress Ash's cheeks in rhythm.

"Ash…" Gary whispered between kisses and was cut off by another kiss from the boy in front of him.

Ash swung his arms around Gary's neck and pressed his lips closer together. Gary raised his hand to the back of Ash's hair and tangled his fingers in it. His other hand he moved to Ash's back, slowly lifting his tucked in shirt from his pants and placed his hand on Ash's back. Ash twitched from the coldness but didn't stop the kissing. Gary moved forward, pinning Ash against the bushes, slowly moving from his lips to his neck thrusting himself into Ash's thighs. Ash lifted his head and exhaled, exposing more neck for Gary to run his lips through. In a daze, all what Ash cared about now was how good it felt to be with Gary and Gary knew it.

"I-love-you" panted Ash through the kissing and touching. That did it for Gary. He peeled off his t-shirt and pressed his body against Ash's, slowly running his fingers over Ash's cock. Ash started biting Gary's lower lip, unbuckling his jeans as he did so. He moved from his lips to his neck, now it was Gary who stared at the sky, feeling the softness of Ash's lips caress his collarbone. Ash touched his body so gently and passionately and Gary smiled when Ash kissed his stomach while running his fingers over Gary's erect cock. Ash kneeled in front of Gary, without parting his lips from his body and pulled his jeans down. Gary's cock was fully erect by now and it made Gary squirm when a breeze ran through his crotch. Ash looked up at Gary and met his eyes, without looking away, Ash took Gary's cock in his right hand while caressing Gary's ass with his left. Still in eye contact Ash put Gary's cock in his mouth, licking the tip with his tongue. Gary slowly began to thrust into Ash's mouth, the length of his cock being covered in saliva.

"Aaaahhh aaaaah Aaaash" Gary was panting by now, Ash hadn't stopped sucking his cock and saliva was dripping on the floor. Finally, Ash took the cock out of his mouth, eyes wide open and with a wet jawline he ran his tongue from Gary's stomach all the way to his lips. Gary cupped Ash's crotch with his hand and began stroking the length of his cock.

"Mmmmm" Ash began to moan as Gary's strokes became harder. He then took Ash by the hips and turned him around. Placing his cock on top of Ash's ass he began to thrust, pressing Ash's ass together to create more pressure. Aroused by the movement, Ash lifted his hand and tugged Gary by the neck and brought him closer to his lips. Kissing Gary's ear he noticed Gary's cock became harder and as so, Ash's kissing became more intense. He kissed Gary's ear and panted with pleasure.

"Aaaaaaah aaaaaah aaaaaah Gary"

Gary couldn't resist, he pulled free from Ash's grip and pushed his body down. Using his hands he opened Ash's ass and thrust the length of his cock inside. Still humid from Ash's blowjob the cock moved with ease. Ash began to groan, he liked it when Gary pushed deep inside. Ash had to hold on to the bushes to prevent him from falling, his groans grew louder as Gary increased his pace. Gary held out his hand and grabbed Ash by the hair, the curls felt like silk running through his fingers. Pulling Ash by the hair, Gary slowed down his pace, making sure his thrusts went as deep as possible. He began licking Ash's ear and simultaneously increasing his pace again.

Ash was in ecstasy, his eyes rolled back and his panting increased.

"Gaa-aaa-ary I'm cuuu-" Before Ash could finish his sentence cum came shooting out and onto the bushes.

Gary didn't give Ash any time to rest, he was still panting in Ash's ear and maintaining his steady thrusts. Ash managed a smirk and pulled Gary closer, whispering into his ear.

"I want you to cum inside my mouth"

Not being able to resist the offer, Gary quickened his pace, he was pushing his cock hard and deep into Ash's ass. Grunting as he thrust, he closed his eyes. Ash let out a small cry that could only have been heard by Gary. As if coordinated, Gary pulled out his cock and began stroking it while Ash went onto his knees. Putting the cock in his mouth Ash began to lick the tip again. Looking up at Gary he saw him forcing his eyes shut. Ash decided to softly bite the tip of Gary's cock. With his right hand placed on Gary's cock and his left on Gary's ass, Ash stroked Gary's cock whilst pushing Gary's body deeper into his mouth.

Enjoying himself, Ash closed his eyes, his strokes became steady and he caressed Gary's body with his other hand. Suddenly Gary grabbed Ash by the hair, moving Ash's head at a quicker pace. Ash was aroused by Gary's firm hand on his head. He licked the palm of his right hand and placed it again on the cock, stroking it with even greater force. Gary's movements became unsteady, his pace slowed and Ash could hear him moaning louder.

Pulling the cock out of his mouth and stroking it even faster, Ash opened his mouth. Warm cum came spurring out of Gary's erect cock and onto Ash's tongue. Without stopping, Ash continued to stroke the cock, putting it in his mouth and sucking on the tip. Looking up he saw an exhausted Gary looking down on him. Their eyes met again, Ash opened his mouth for Gary to see all of the cum in his mouth. Ash gave Gary a faint smile and swallowed it all at once.

Gary was panting heavily, amazed at what had just happened. He lay down on the grass and looked up at the stars. Ash crawled up next to him, being received by Gary's embrace. There they lay, gazing at the stars thinking about each other, being with each other and loving one another.


End file.
